A Cup of TLC
by glowofthefirefly
Summary: Mai wakes up with a high fever in the SPR building and someone unexpectedly is there to take care of her. Just full of fluffles and warm, fuzzy feelings. MaixNaru R&R :)


Hey all you lovely people. This is so random and full of flufles. I wrote this because reasons.

Yeah.

Anyways hope you like :)

**Disclaimer:** You silly people, I don't own Ghost Hunt. *sobs*

* * *

><p><em>Mai.<em>

Huh?

_Mai, wake up._

Naru?

_It's 9 at night, you should be already home._

Ugh, my entire body hurts. Well, that's what I wanted to say. Instead a small, "Hnnn," came out. I felt a cool hand lightly rest on my forehead. I heard a soft sigh and a bit of shuffling. I groan, opening my eyes slightly before squinting at the intensity of the lights.

"Naru, whatizzit?" I mumbling trying to sit up, but my throbbing head and aching joints protested.

"You've been asleep on the couch sometime after a client left. It's late and I'm about to leave, but it seems you may have a fever." He comes back into the room with a thermometer in hand. "Can you sit up?" He asks, feeling him taking a seat at the end of my feet. I crack my eyes open and try to sit up again, but I find my arms struggling to keep me up. I felt like I really wanted to cry. _I'm so embarrassed! I probably look like a hot mess right now, and I feel so achy and nasty. _I actually felt tears welling up as I put my hand over my face. _Not only that, I have exams next week and I really need to study. How can I if I'm like this?_

"Open your mouth and lift your tongue up. I need to check your temperature." I blushed, or at least, I felt even more heat come to my cheeks as I did as I was told. I felt the metal probe go against the underside of my tongue. "Now close." I shut my mouth and tried to keep my tongue down. _Stupid thermometers. _I finally heard a beep as it was pulled from my lips.

"Well?" I sigh.

"40.1 degrees Celsius."

Aw, well, damn it.

I groan and the urge to cry increased, "Just fantastic. How in the world am I going to get home if I can't even move?"

"It's below freezing right now, and it's not safe for a young woman to be walking around alone at night. Dummy, I'm not going to make you walk home when you can't even move. Just what do you take me for?" My mind stopped functioning. _I seriously must be going delirious from this fever if he is being sweet to me. That's it, my brain is totally fried. _

"Do you think you can make it to the van? I can drive you home."

I resisted the desire to spew curse words, "I think that's why I'm sick in the first place. Remember that big snowstorm a few days ago? Well, it knocked out my power so I've had no heater for the last few days." It all made sense. _No wonder I've been feeling a little funky today. _I watched Naru think with his hand on his chin. _It looks like he's going through some internal struggle or something. _He then took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. I thought of what his hair would feel like if I did that to him.

"Well until your fever goes away and your heater is fixed, you can stay with me. You can't stay alone in that condition. You have no one to watch out for you in case you hurt yourself, and you are danger prone." He got up and shuffled into his office and came out with a coat on. _Oh okay, so I'll just stay with Naru for a few days…Wait, what? First he's sweet to me now he's going to take care of me? I have to be dreaming. _

Cue me internally freaking out.

With gentleness I was surprised at, he moves me into the sitting position. So I really didn't realize how crappy I felt until I sat up. I felt myself shaking. My heart was pumping really fast, and I could feel nausea starting to bubble up in my stomach.

"I don't think I can stand up." I croaked. He didn't respond, instead he wraps the blanket around me as he puts his arms under my knees and around my shoulders to lift me up. If I didn't feel like I was about to spontaneously combust, I would totally squeal. Take that Masako.

He shifted his weight to open the door and a blast of cold air smack me right in the face. I turned my face away from the cold and totally forgot who was carrying me. I could smell spice and the shampoo he used. _Oh gosh, he smells so nice! It should be a sin to smell this nice. _I felt him shift his weight again to open the car door. Though my mental fangirling, I must have not noticed he walked down the stairs.

"You doing okay?" He asks, gently putting me in the passenger seat and buckling me in.

"Yeah, thank you." I manage to mumble out as he got in his seat. He starts the car and immediately turns the heat on full blast. _I don't think I've ever seen Naru drive. _

"It's going to take a while because of the snow." He says backing up and pulling out of the SPR driveway.

"No, it's okay…" I sigh. _I must sound so pathetic. I hate being sick. _The drive took 45 minutes, but it wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. It was a calming, peaceful silence, with him a couple of times asking me if I was doing well. It was really nice.

I figured he lived in an apartment when we pulled up to the complex. He stops the car and unbuckles my seat belt before getting out and coming around to my side. He opens the door and picks me up bridal style again. He pushed the up button on the elevator before stepping inside and pressing the number 4. There was a slight dinging as we went up the floors, but I didn't pay attention to that. I paid more attention to his lightly quick, but steady heartbeat. It was music to my ears. We finally reached his floor and his door. He bent down slightly to reach the keys in his pocket before unlocking and kicking the door open. The inside looked like a large hotel room, almost like you could get up and go without a moments notice. No family pictures or personalization anywhere, but a TV, coach, small kitchen area, and a hallway.

"Mai?"

I hummed, "I'm awake."

He threw the keys on the floor and opened a door to a room with a bed, a few knock-off paintings, and a dresser. He lifted the covers and deposited me on the bed.

"I'll be right back." And not a minute later he comes back with liquid medicine, a damp towel, a bowl, and a cup of water. "We have to get that high fever down." He puts the towel behind my neck and I shiver at the sudden cold. Then, a look of horror spread across my face.

"Is that liquid medicine?"

"Mai, you have to take it." He says, opening the bottle and pouring a little into the medicine cup.

"Absolutely not. That stuff is gross and nasty and no." I shiver at the thought. He sighs and puts the medicine cup down.

"Okay." He relents. I was skeptical, however. _Since when did he give up? _I relaxed slightly. Bad idea. He quickly clamped my nose shut and forcibly tipped the liquid in my mouth. I gagged and shuddered at the bad taste. He put a hand over my mouth and kept my nose plugged.

"It will go away if you swallow it." I managed to swallow it, with a groan of disgust. _I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Nasty! Ewhgh! _He hands me a glass of water and I drink it like I haven't had water in weeks.

"I hate you," He doesn't say anything, instead he just smiles. One of those smiles. The ones that make my heart skip a beat and forgive him in a second. It disappears just as it came, but the spark never left his eyes.

"The bowl is for you just in case you throw up. The bathroom is right down the hall. If you need something just call out." He explains in a low voice. I could feel my eye lids becoming heavier.

"Good Night, Naru…Thank you..." I close my eyes with a sigh.

Though I had a fever and was near the edge of unconsciousness, I felt his lips lightly press down on my forehead as he whispered, "Good Night," softly into my ear.


End file.
